


Kisses are like Tears

by tigragrece



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, First Kiss, M/M, Multi, Promises, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27992346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: "Les pleurs sont comme les baisers, ils sont réels quand on ne peux plus faire avant et resister"
Relationships: Kylian Mbappé/Neymar, Wissam Ben Yedder/Niko Kovač
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Le premier chapitre j'ai eu l'idée après le match de Lille

Après une défaite du club Niko était tellement triste, il sait que ça va lui retombé dessus par rapport à son coaching et autre.  
C'est le moment où la il aimerais s'enfermer dans sa chambre et ne pas sortir, mais Wissam en a décidé autrement, il le pris dans ses bras et lui dis "On gagnera les prochains matchs"

Ils étaient pas officiellement ensemble, ils n'avaient encore rien fait Wissam respectait le choix de Niko de pas vouloir aller plus loin pour le moment et il acceptait sa présence en dehors du club.

Niko ne sait pas pourquoi mais sa présence le fait sentir en sécurité et il commence à pleurer, il arrive pas à expliqué pourquoi..  
Wissam essaye de lui faire sécher ses larmes puis Wissam dis à Niko avec un sourire "J'ai entendu dire que les larmes sont comme les baisers, ils sont réels ils sont la quand on ne peux plus faire avant, résister"

Niko l'embrassa puis Wissam le regarda en lui disant "Ne t'en fais pas je comprend, tu n'as rien besoin de dire"

Ils restent enlacés pendant quelques heures ou ils essayaient de discuter et également que Wissam essaye de calmer et réconforter Niko.


	2. Kylian et Neymar

La défaite était si dure à encaissé ils étaient si proche du rêve et maintenant c'est juste une déception.  
Neymar et Kylian était si triste de cela, ils essayaient d'être fort devant l'équipe mais quand ils rentraient chez eux, tout les deux craquent et ils se pris dans les bras.

"J'aurais tellement aimé mieux faire" dis Kylian

"Je le sais ne t'inquiète pas, je ressent la même chose" dis Neymar

Ils savaient que l'année prochaine ils allaient être attendu au tournant et encore plus prouvé qu'ils étaient les leader.

"On y arrivera l'année prochaine, on fera tout pour l'avoir" dis Neymar

Kylian l'embrassa et il lui dis "C'est une promesse qu'on se fait tout les deux"

"Exactement"

Kylian essuya les larmes de Neymar et il lui dis "Tu te rappelle la première fois qu'on s'est embrassé..."

"Oui que les baisers sont comme les larmes, ils sont réels quand on le veut vraiment car on arrive plus a faire avant, qu'on veut plus caché des choses, qu'on est fatigue, et qu'on ne peux plus tout supporte '

Kylian embrassa Neymar et il lui dis "Je crois que tout les deux qui craquent ensemble, c'est la première fois, cela prouve tellement qu'on est connecté et ensemble"

Neymar embrasse Kylian et il lui dis "Je te promets qu'on y arrivera ensemble, c'est une promesse"


End file.
